Alien Powerhouse
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Beast Boy keeps forgetting just how strong his girlfriend is and loves how she never holds back with anything she does.


**Author's Note: A quick one-shot of my favorite pairing that I wanted to write for a few days. Short but I like where I ended it. Naturally not edited but I hope it's not to bad. Naturally in this one Terra never betrayed the Titans. Read and review please, enjoy.**

* * *

Beast Boy stood in the center of the Teen Titans West Training Facility, his purple and black uniform was nearly tattered and had multiple holes from the lasers beams that were fired at him, he was surrounded by countless dismembered and useless training bots, inhaling oxygen greedily as he wiped his brow which was dripping with sweat with his right gloved hand that was dirty and torn along with his other glove as he bent over, his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

He had really stepped up his game after the war with the Brotherhood of Evil and was training as hard as Robin to be in more fit shape to be taken more seriously as a hero as well as react quicker to situations and hold his own, both with his abilities and in his human form.

Even after Tokyo and the events that went down, he didn't want to be seen as a joke anymore not just to his teammates but to himself as well, gaining a rather impressive muscle mass along with increased stamina and durability, but that last one might just be in his head.

Robin became a regular work out partner as he sparred with Beast Boy more often and taught him more than a few tricks and Beast Boy even managed to take down Cyborg and even Starfire when they went hand to hand, no powers as the rule which made the changeling more than ecstatic and the others proud of the changes the Titan worked so hard to achieve.

His ears perked up and he turned his head quickly to see a lone flying bot above him, about to shoot it's laser with deadly speed and precision, making the young man debate for a second whether to dodge and counter attack with his bare fists if he timed it right and jumped high enough or transform and crush it with one of his multiple transformations but didn't have the time to decide before a lime green starbolt was thrown behind him and the machine exploded in a small but devastating blast, the drone dropped to the ground, beyond repair as Beast Boy smirked and turned his head to see Starfire, her eyes and hands both aglow with her natural power as she floated above him.

"You missed one, my love." She chuckled with a small smile as he shook his head and gave her a thumbs up, causing her to blow an air kiss at him before turning her head quickly once more lasers were being shot at her as she dodged expertly and fired back, flying higher into the air and no doubt thinking quickly on how to take out the multiple targets while Beast Boy could do nothing more then watch in amazement at how she quickly became overwhelm and was about to rush in and help her before an enormous tidal wave of rock and steel caught them all and crushed them into unrecognizable shapes making Beast Boy glance to his left to see Terra with her goggles on and her eyes glowing yellow as she uncurled her hands and let out a long, deep breath.

"Thank you, Terra." Starfire called out with a giggle and wave of her left arm as Terra chuckled and gave a small wave of her own before lighting her fists with her yellow aura and dealing with her own enemies making Beast Boy chuckle with a shake of his head as he slowly walked towards the bench near the edge of the area and sat down with a groan, his body really hurt and he felt a headache coming on, no doubt from a blow he miscalculated as he reached for his bottle of ice cold water below his feet and unscrewing the cap, took a much needed long drink.

His training for the day was over as he watched the two women fight their own machines, working together flawlessly when it got to be to much for one of them, the other picking up the slack as a true teammate and friend.

He leaned his arms on his knees as he watched Starfire glide low to the ground and took out a huge piece of rock and metal with her hands that Terra sent her way and used it like a shield to block a large laser blast shot out towards Terra before Starfire hurled the makeshift shield like a frisbee towards the stronger built robot and sliced it in half, ignoring a premature celebration that Beast Boy would have no doubt done if he had such raw power in favor of using her eye beams to cut through the left leg of an Atlas inspired clone as Terra crushed it with two huge slabs of rock that closed like a book.

He took another sip as he saw the brutal battle start to slowly dwindle down to nothing and before long Starfire floated down to the bench to join her mate and Terra flopped against the wall and slid down until she sat and slid the goggles to her neck, both panting with exhaustion, sweat dripping down their faces and neither having the energy to do little more then catch their breath causing Beast Boy to feel a bit awkward at the silence.

"Talk about getting down to business." He uttered with a chuckle as they both turned to look at him with a bemused expression before they offered a hollow chuckle at the joke, Terra tossing a pebble at his head as he stuck his tongue at her like a child when it stuck as Starfire leaned her head on his left shoulder causing him to slowly wrap his left arm around her shoulder as the three did nothing more then sit in a comfortable silence watching the small cleaning robots that Cyborg built to cut down on cleaning time sweep and push the destroyed pieces towards recycling, saving the ones that could be rebuilt and discarding the ones that could not.

After five minutes of relaxing, Terra slowly pushed herself off the ground, snatched Beast Boy's water bottle and took a swig as he grumbled out loud to which she ignored and with a wave said she was going to take a much needed shower and a nap leaving the two alone as she left.

"You were amazing." Beast Boy spoke softly to the alien as she smiled and reached her left hand to his right and intertwined their fingers without a second thought.

"Thank you, Garfield. I had you cheering me on though, even if you didn't say it out loud." She whispered making him chuckle as he lifted their hands and kissed her knuckle making her give a small sigh.

"What can I say? You'll always have me in your corner, beautiful. Even if I never speak a word." He answered as she lifted her head from his shoulder, looking down and leaned forward to capture his lips with her own.

He didn't complain one bit to the small kiss and once they separated, he smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead making her giggle.

"I love you, Garfield." She said with such certainty and passion he couldn't help but blush and give a large grin as he held her tighter as she crossed her other arm over his back and give a tight hug, lucky for him it wasn't one of her world famous back breaking hugs as he returned it the best he could in his current state.

"I love you to, Koriand'r." He whispered into her right ear as she released him, the smile on her face never leaving as they kissed once more before tapping their forehead together and looking deep into each other's forest green eyes.

"We should probably get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable." He laughed after a few seconds before she smirked, lust clearly in her eyes as she backed away.

"Or we could do away with them altogether and spend some time...exploring, one another in a joint shower and your room." She whispered as he felt an icy cold chill run down his spine at her suggestion before giving a small laugh as she let go of his hand, stood up and stretched, having no hesitation in showing her boyfriend of six months her body to which he had to exhale through his nose slowly to keep himself from doing less then innocent acts in this very room at the moment.

"Terra is known to be quick with her shower, so how about you wait for a few moments to get yourself settled down and meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes?" Starfire asked softly as she took a quick glance below forcing him to do the same and swear out loud at the bad timing with his boner before she slowly leaned down and kissed his lips, pulling away to swing her hips as she walked towards the exit and leaving the young man to cover his face in a silent scream as he could do nothing more then wait to avoid an embarrassing run in with any of the others in the tower, nearly screaming in fear as he saw Jinx, Cyborg and Raven enter the training area and get ready for their own training.

Garfield Mark Logan would never regret falling in love with an alien and as far as he was concerned, the nickname alien powerhouse which Control Freak once called her was a very well deserved name, for the strength she possessed was enough to make any straight man or woman for that matter go to lengths they would never think possible and she could do it all with a genuine smile and her encouraging eyes alone.


End file.
